Kung Fu Panda 3: Weapons of Darkness
by Naito Writer
Summary: Po and the others must stop a new villain from taking over the world by getting their hands on the other half of a sword that has unknown origins of where it was made before he does. Discovering surprises and such along the way. Main: Tigress/Po/Song.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters and show/movie used in this fic are owned by the ones that truly owned them, exceot for the OC's that I put in.**_

This would have been up last night but there was a problem with not just mine, but everyones profiles. Never the less, the problems fixed and this new fic is up to go.

ScaletShadow is the author ally helping me with ideas for this story incase I get stuck, and it's rated T incase for what's to come.

This story will be an attempt to make a threeway Tigress/Po/Song instead of a triangle love. Why, you may ask? Because I'm into rare pairings that look good, and for this it doesn't get better than those three. Also it would be a challenge to myself to make this pairing happen. Give it a try at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kung Fu Panda 3: Weapons of Darkness.<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

It has been 2 years since all that had happened to the Valley of Peace practically came to its name being actually made. Shen was stopped, bandits either ran scared or put away in prison. The Croc Bandits eventually quit their bandit life and actually opened their own place of business, even though it was their own restaurant in the swamp lands where other members of their species reside.

Taotie was locked away, leaving his son to lead his own life by traveling the world since avenging his father would pretty much be a pointless thing in the young mans book. Others that Po and the Furious Five fought against were put away, leaving the Valley of Peace indeed at peace. And with no dangers, the six are pretty much kept to their training with Master Shifu.

But somewhere far away, located in the darkest woods ever to have been born from Mother Nature. Deep within one of the tall winded mountains of these lands. A dark cloaked figure approaches the entrance of an unknown cave upon where he/she were to embark inside for something that may bring an end to not only China, but to the whole world if possibly used in the rightful wrong hands.

...

With a lit torch he, judging by the figure hidden underneath, descends through the darkness of the cave. Even though it looked to be safe, the cave was not to be taken lightly. Anything could be lurking behind the walls, floors and/or ceilings, but the traveler did not seem to care.

2 minutes later as he continued, one last step was taken before a flamed arrow shot to his right, followed by a lot more that he avoided with precise speed and agility. After he passes the assumed last one, it took a minute for him to set off the next obstacle.

Stone pillars shot from above, below, and each side from various spots. The same stone pillars that he avoided with timing to either pass or stop for it to hit whatever, some even struck each other and he would jump over them afterward.

All that and the torch he held was still there, lit as if nothing was happening. Eventually the trap came to the end point and he kept on walking without a second look back, showing no fear as he encounters the next challenge.

The only thought going through his mind, being voiced calm and without fear on the inside of his head. 'It will soon be in my grasps before long. After years that led me to the present, my Grandfathers destiny shall indeed be my own.'

_**Valley of Peace: Jade Palace.**_

The sun was shining and the sky was blue, enough to signal it to probably be a nice day the whole time for today. But at the Jade Palace, a certain panda had a reason to be excited for today.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe it, ha hah!"

After training Shifu kindly gave the six the rest of the day to themselves to enjoy, and it gave Po the proper time to read the letter that came for him this morning. A letter from a friend that he thought he might not get to read for a while.

Unfortunately he read it on his way to the Sacred Peach Tree for not only more light but some fresh air out of the palace. The unfortunate being that it was the place where Shifu happened to be meditating at the moment, therefore he heard the excitement from the Dragon Warriors voice and was rather curious on what got him so happy THIS time.

"Is there something the matter, Po?" Not even bothering to open his eyes and look back at the startled panda, who seemed to have not been paying attention since he was startled at the sound of the Masters voice.

"Gah! Oh, Master Shifu. I didn't know you were here, sorry." Po says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Looking a little nervous at the fact that no one should interfere when Shifu was meditating unless it was a matter of urgency, which was not in Po's case.

Shifu lets out a sigh before he stood, taking Oogways staff in hand. "It is alright, Dragon Warrior. Now tell me, what seems to be 'awesome' as you put it." Making his way to the now relieved panda that released a held in breath.

"Well, I finally got to read this letter a friend sent me, and it says she and the twins are coming to the Valley."

Shifu raised a brow after he heard a certain part that he couldn't figure. "Twins?" Which got Po to realize his mistake, then gave the proper words to answer with. "The twins are sisters and best friends with Song, who is infact the person that sent the letter. Anyway, they're coming here and thought I could help out to find them a place to stay for two weeks."

The red panda strokes the beard beneath his chin, thinking lightly on this and soon came up with what he assumed Po was going to ask him later on. "And you are hoping that I would say yes for them to stay here with us, am I correct?"

Po blinked a few times, thinking it to be a bit scary on how Shifu made a quick assumption like that. Even though it was obvious that was what he was going to ask. "Yes, Master. But I'll go round the village and ask the inn keepers first before you."

For this Shifu waves his hand, beginning to walk pass the panda, saying to him in a positive response. "Nonsense. As long as they are on their best behaviour I'm sure we can work something out. Although, I do not wish to have an incident like when your father was here, remember?"

That caused Po to roll his eyes at the memory. 'How can I forget?' He thought in his head. Giving a reassured smile at the moving Shifu, Po also reassures him with his words. "Trust me, Master Shifu, these girls are NOTHING like my Dad. Their the performing dancer types than pushy noodle makers."

Shifu was pleased to hear that, but would be more convinced once he meets them in person. He stopped to look back at the reminder of something to ask, but first off. "You said girls? I recall you mentioned Song to also be a girl like the twins?" The question only gained the same type of a nod to answer with.

"Then you should talk to Viper and Tigress about sleeping arrangements. Seeing as how I will allow your guests to sleep in the same room with _**either**_ of them." Making a point to the panda with a simple glare to as if emphasize something.

It was pretty obvious what he meant since there was a rule about mixed genders in the same room. No one wanted to know the punishment if that were to happen, so it was safe to say to listen to the rules or face the probable wrath of Master Shifu.

_**With Tigress and Viper.**_

The two were enjoying a nice cup of tea in the garden at the time, discussing what pretty much came to mind. Normally Tigress would probably still be training despite Shifu's say, so fortunately Viper had managed to somehow get the Tiger Master to enjoy the beauty of the day that was offered.

"I still think you should think on it more clearly, Tigress." The snake spoke, before she took a sip from the cup that her tail wrapped round. Said Master looks sideways at her friend in annoyance at what she said earlier.

"I do not see any reason for me to even consider thinking of such things, Viper. So just leave it, alright?" Putting it to a hopeful end by looking to her own cup.

Viper couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, thinking to herself that it would not be that simple for her to stop. Merely keep on trying to get Tigress to open up on certain feelings she may have on a certain warrior.

Just when things were getting more peaceful, a sound kind of heard to their ears made the two turn, hearing what could only be the sound of their names from a voice that got closer. Soon the owner came into view to being Po himself.

The sight of the panda made Tigress sigh. "Well, there goes the peace and quiet." As if knowing what was to come, simple annoyance. Yet Viper did not share the same thought, pretty much scolding her friend a little on that. "Tigress. I'm sure Po just has something to ask us, that's all?"

They were soon to find out, as said panda stops near them to take a breather after running for who knows how long. Both women just stare at him, to each other shortly, then back. Even though after all that training Po still isn't used to running long distances, yet he seemed to be getting there since this breather didn't take long than the normal times.

"Glad I found you two. Can I perhaps, ask a favor from the two of you?" The nervous sounded question got the two to raise an eye to what possible 'favor' the Dragon Warrior could possibly want from them. Being Viper the one to ask for the both of them.

"Sure, Po, what is it?" Leading to the point where Po explained to them about the letter. How Song and the twins were coming, Shifu's permission, and to where he was now with asking the two, or rather beg more like it, for them to take them in for the nights of their stay.

Viper showed no signs of an argument to come, Tigress though was a different matter. She began to talk with a paw to her face. "Let me get this straight, Po. You want us to allow three members of the Ladies of the Shade to sleep in OUR rooms during their stay."

Uncovering her eyes to witness the nodded yes before the need to continue. "The same three that were part of the group that were last time here and successfully STOLE the Dragon Chalice." Again a nod, "Even with Masters permission, how can you be sure that they're not up to something again?"

This was the part where Viper 'steps' in to Po's defence. "To be honest, Tigress, you weren't there with Crane and I on what Song said to Po on what she would do as the new leader of the Ladies of the Shade. She said she would change them to a more of an honest works way rather than crime, and I believed her."

Despite it coming from her best friend, Tigress still didn't seem convinced by words. Po and Viper could tell by the posture she was in now. Arms folded, frown with a glare to the ground. She was in deep thought alright.

A deep thought it would seem that if the two should disturb her they may have an unexpected paw flown into their face or something. Pretty much leading to now where Po and Viper gestured for one to make the move than the other.

Po shook his head with held up hands, signaling an obvious "no way", while Viper gestures some encouragement for him to give it a try with either her head or tail.

"I'm not blind you two." Her voice got them to freeze, slowly to look at her raised brow on one then the other, getting them to nervously chuckle a little in seconds.

"Alright, I'll do it. Any funny business from either of them though and all three are going to be sorry. Got it?" Her answer was the best news to Po that he had ever heard, despite the sideways glare aimed at the panda and threat.

Which had gone unnoticed or ignored since said panda bravely took the hardcore Tiger Master into an affectionate embrace, repeatedly saying thank you over and over to her.

Tigress once froze at this sort of thing shortly after Shen's defeat, this time she was sort of prepared. She managed to get her leg to kick Po in the stomach enough to let her go. Although it wasn't much he still clutched it seeing as Tigress used a 'bit' of force in the process.

Viper said nothing, just a smile. A smile that was not directed at Tigress' acceptance to the coming of their visitors, but rather the small tint of red that she noticed forming on her friends face.

So to make things on the interested side, the snake gave an unseen mischievous look before she said to Po. "You know, Po, maybe Song will give you another kiss. Since she gave you one goodbye and all."

At the time for her to say this, she kept an eye on any reaction Tigress may give. Like her ears perked up to listen better for starters.

Po looked to be a little embarrassed at the memory for some reason. "Oh, come on, Viper. It was only her way of saying goodbye, that's all." His attempts to convince her were pretty much on deaf ears, since she avoided eye contact with a roll of her head.

"Mmhmmm. Say what you like, Po, but a girl can read another girls feelings remember? Isn't that right, Tigress?"

Now both pair of eyes looked at said female, at least they would have if she were still standing there between them. Instead she was gone, gone at some point while they were talking.

"Wow, she moved so fast we didn't even notice. You have to admit that's cool. As if she were a shadow." Po spoke in his fan-boy like tone, his expression and arms moved in a way like an animal stalking its prey.

"Orrr she left while we were talking and didn't pretty much pay attention." Viper plainly responded, her eyes still on where her friend once stood. Making her mind run to the point on the question why Tigress left without a word, and if something had bothered her to make her leave.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in a forest.**_

A trio of snow leopards stopped for a short break along their way to the village where their friend resides in the Jade Palace. They may have some miles to go since they've moved their village to a new area for not just a change of scenery, but also a better fresh start.

The twins sat facing eachother while having some fish that was cooked over the fire next to them, a third one placed on a stick to be cooled for their third member. Having three packed bags on the side of a nearby tree with rolled up sleeping mats tied on top and their parasols leaned infront of them.

As they talked about certain things, Song was somewhere in the woods so she could have some privacy.

Sitting on a tree stump, her paws held within their grasp an opened scroll. The scroll was something she indeed cherished after Po gave it to her.

He said it was his butt, yet to her, after seeing passed that, it was practically a heart. Her feelings for the panda pretty much changed over the time apart when she looked back on the fun times before betraying him at the palace when they stole the chalice. She felt terrible after that memory, but after she helped him fight off Su and the others things were back to being okay between them.

When she thought back to that kiss she gave him, it pretty much gave her a little blush, also a reason for the twins to tease her about when she was caught. Those two figured out her "little" secret at the way she acted after/during her duties as leader, making it a heck of a time for them to have some fun to her torture.

Over the time spent in their moved village, the news of Shen's demise travelled even to them after hearing it from a town or city they were in. Hearing that China was saved by the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, their Master Shifu, Master Ox and Master Croc. The information they received came separately that had to be pieced together on how the results ended.

The news given made Song concerned than she ever was before for her friend, even though the end came to a relief when she heard he made it out alive, injured, but alive.

The Ladies of the Shade listened and agreed to Song's choice for their future as a trial run at first, that then went to a full time thing. The only time they steal was from money grubbers, pirates, other thieves and such. What they don't keep or need they give to the less fortunate. Their dances proved exceptional for entertainment to outsiders and along the way the ladies find their own routines that yet to be explored during Su's leadership.

Song, with her role as leader, found hardly the time to discover her own talent seeing as how she ended up to be more busy than Su when not on a job. So it was fortunate that the other members recommended this vacation, ignoring her objections to it and already packed her stuff before any arguments were to be made. Having the sisters along for company.

The last village they were in she remembered to send a letter to the Dragon Warrior to let him know that her and the twins were coming to visit and would take another day or two to arrive since they had to travel quite the distance.

Her eyes looked down at the paper infront of her, a smile given as she pictures the panda's happy face where the 'drawing' was.

"Po." In a quiet tone incase the twins were nearby. Yet, with the expression on her face, I don't think she would care even if they were behind her right now. Obvious to say that her affections for the Dragon Warrior may have risen since her departure from the last time they met.

"Hey, Song!"

The sound of one of the sisters startled her out of her thoughts. Song turns her head round to find that it may looked to be Saya, or Ai? A tricky thing to do when trying to tell twins apart. The two had the same eyes, fur, no revealed markings to tell them apart, clothes were the same until they get to the village. Though the voices sound different even by a little.

So Song responds to either as best she could. Anyway, Saya/Ai waves over to her with a happy expression. "You coming for your fish? Or are you too busy thinking about a certain panda to eat?"

At the mention of Po, even not by name, still makes the LOTS (Ladies of the Shades) leader feel warm inside, enough warmth to perhaps heat her face a little. She attempted to ignore that feeling before it showed enough for the young lady was caught red faced to be teased at... again.

"I'll be there in a second, and it's none of your business on what I'm thinking about!" Receiving a good humorous laugh. Turning round to make her way back, her fellow leopard waves back with an unseen smile. "Alright! By the way, that also answers my question!"

For that Song couldn't think of a come back as she stares at the retreating feline. Looking down at the scroll for a bit, she rolls it up before chasing after her comrade, thinking to herself one last thing.

'It won't be very long until I see you Po.' Which brought a smile to her face as she slows down to walk by Saya's/Ai's side.

_**Dark Area: Forbidden mountain cave.**_

The walls were wide, circular and smooth, including the floor, like an arena, lit torches hung on the walls that gave enough light to see. On one end was the only way out that was closed off by the metal gate, that slowly begun to ascend to its place.

A short stepped platform was placed on the opposite end where a slab was embedded into the wall above it. The same slab that held words and pictures of a figure performing specific positions in order.

The revealed cloaked figure turned out to be a well built black panther judging by his body, with yellow ice cold eyes. Wearing gray pants with a hole for his tail that wrapped round his waist over his black metal belt, having on a pair of black suitable fighting shoes. He also had strapped on a pair of wrist and ankle weights that looked to be heavy for any normal fighter to wield despite how they look, yet it looked easy for him.

The warrior was on a knee, panting in exhaustion to the one that had put him in the state that he was in now. His fierce growl did nothing to even nerve his opponent on, just remained where he stood in the shadows of some of the recently blown out torches.

"If you wish to see the light of the next day, I suggest you leave and never return. Your path in destiny is a foolish one, never to be like what your grandfather had led it to be. Take it as a warning, 'boy'."

That was all that was said. As the person turns to make his way to the platform, his eyes glowed yellow and his body shatters into particles of dark light. Flying onto the empty platform, the panther could only watch as those particles took form into a physical one sided remarkable blade of a sword.

The cleaver like blade was completely black, the length of a katana, and the guard looked ordinary, though the end of the gray hilt had a small chain with a single horned red metal Oni skull attached at the end.

The weapon levitates in place with the sharp tip pointing downward, having nothing round it for protection.

All the panther did was growl at it and thoughts soon emerged of this not being over, it was only the beginning.

"You _**will **_belong to me, I would swear it on my battered body if I have to. The sword halves of Kaindo AND the mask, will... belong... to..." Smashing both his clenched paws to the floor, uncaring of the little pain through his tired body. "MMEEEEEEE!"

Having the cave echo out his words as his head held high, letting out a ferocious roar shortly after to the emptiness of the arena. Though it may have been aimed to whomever the weapon had taken the form of.

_**End of Prologue!**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? Nice, good, not bad? It's my first time with a Kung Fu Panda fic. To let you all know I was a TiPo fan, but since Song's arrival I'm pretty much mixed with the two, so it was that reason that made me develop this with them as the pairing.<p>

May change the title if this one doesn't do the trick. One more thing, Shifu may have been curious/confused about the lipstick and the mini-parasol in the Ladies of the Shade episode. But I don't think he pretty much knows about the incident, so in this he's unknowing about it.


	2. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
